That Green Toxic Gem (On Hiatus Being Rewritten)
by DiamondDT
Summary: Peridot is isolated on earth, Lapis and Jasper have fused into Malachite and Yellow Diamond is not a current threat. That was until a gem with no sanity gets tasked to bring Malachite and Peridot back to homeworld right under the crystal gems noses. It would be easy as well, if the Malachite wasn't so damn stubborn! Malachite/OC! Rated T for sexual implication and insanity. AU-CD


**Year: 20XX**

 **Day since non-stasis: 1**

 **Current mission: None**

010100101001011

 _The sun was burning brightly, that day on earth. It was July the 30th in the year 20XX and wherever anyone stood and whether the sun was setting, rising or was completely gone, every human could feel the heat._

 _People that were sleeping where rustling in their sheets, people who were awake where cooling themselves off and buying ice cold beverages. Humans were sweating, forecasters were in a frenzy and holiday makers were having a blast._

 _An extreme heat had taken over the whole planet and people everywhere scared to death or celebrating._

 _However it was not the sun that was causing this immense heat, the sun just doesn't work like that. No, it was two very different reasons that the earth was reacting this way._

 _The first was that recently a spacecraft had been destroyed in a small town on a beach. The fumes creating a quick but non-permanent greenhouse effect on the planet's atmosphere (thanks to three aliens and one half-alien that we won't mention)._

 _The second was that another ship was coming to earth, the immense heat from its burning fuels slowly roasting the green and blue planet. Its fingers separated into a fist as it slowly entered the Earth's atmosphere._

 _Yes, unknown to the civilians of the small planet, a giant green hand was slowly descending upon them, almost securing their doom. The only people with the power to stop it (but also not knowing about the ship) where a overeating purple amethyst, a pearl with OCD and an anti-social relationship called Garnet._

 _And the youngest one, by a few thousand years, a half-alien, half-human called Steven. An average looking kid who we all now knew held the key to our defeat._

 _He was the enigma. The being that could overpower the latest gem technology. Rose Quarts final, last ultimate weapon, if you will._

 _With Stevens help they had stopped a tech gem, a soldier and a prisoner from draining their planet, the Earth, of all its resources._

 _But that is the not the reason our main character is here. No, she is here because of a failed mission. A simple 'check of the cluster' that went very, very wrong. A Lapis and a Jasper fusing together being the object that she had to collect._

 _For she was, in some sense, an enigma. A final weapon, a tool, an A-bomb just like the aforementioned Steven._

 _Yellow Diamond's ex machina, if you will._

 _And she was being used to collect the Malachite from the puddle without the amethyst, the pearl and the garnet knowing._

 _Because if they found out they would fight back and our main character isn't very good at fighting back._

 _Her mind wouldn't last long against swords and whips and gauntlets and shields._

 _Our main character is a weak gem, hyped up to be an ultimate weapon, with no real will of her own. Her chains hold her back from real society and her mind too far-gone to give her sanity back._

 _However, this is not a simple story between a good and a evil. Black and white, yin and yang._

 _This is also not the Crystal Gems story ever, not quite..._

010100101001011

"What's a star?"

An orange haired gem gently stuck her head out the door of the spaceship, pointing at the large shining orb next to the small green and blue planet.

She tilted her head.

She had never seen a star before, and if she had, she probably didn't remember it. She hadn't even seen the light of day in years, so this was all quite sudden for her.

"Is that it?" she grunted before her eyes shedded from it's fierce light and turned back to the gem who had hired her.

An ordinary soldier gem stepped forward, her face blank at the odd assassin in front of her. Next to her stood her superior, a tall lean gem with a sense of superiority around her. She cringed as she turned her cold eyes towards her.

"Yes. A star is a mass of heat with a burning core, it makes elements and is a heat source essential to some planets food webs and ecosystems."

There was a moment of silence as the three stood in the giant green hand, the only sound being made being the continuous 'tap', 'tap' of small debris hitting the ship and the large rustle it made as it burned its fuel.

Quickly, however, an inane smile spread across the curious gems face. She pulled her hand behind her and entwined her fingers, leaning towards the two.

"Sounds boring" The assassin sneered as she swept back to the large gap in space and then to the tall lean figure.

The amber haired gem was dressed in a yellow diamond outfit, a dark orange and brown colored armour that centered around her curves. On her back there was a metal rectangle case held by a thin piece of rope that swept around her body twice over and on her hand and feet were long golden tubes that worked as chains.

Four blue eyes locked with cold hard ones.

"Well Yellow, you've freed me, given me this outfit and stuck me in this room with straight-face here for like hours! C'mon you can tell me why you brought me here, can't you?" The prisoner's voice was teasing, it's curiosity from moments ago seemingly washed away. It was a strange voice really, a light one you would here from a child but with a dark buzz that let you know it was definitely not as innocent as one.

Yellow Diamond sneered at the ambers request, but didn't let it stop her from replying.

"I took you out of stasis because of a failed mission and I need you to carry on with the matter. I can't tell if it is a pressing matter or if it should take priority or not-"

"Yes, yes, yes" Amber quickly silenced her superior smugly as she rose her eyes back to the planet's atmosphere, hands on her hips and a large grin spreading across her face "But where do I come in? It's not everyday you let _me_ of all gems out…"

A guard gem behind the tall figure stepped forward in seconds, grabbing her sword and holding it to the gems neck. The smooth silver blade looked like it could cut the orange haired gems knife like butter in seconds; but she didn't let this discourage her.

"Don't you _dare_ speak to Yellow Diamond like that! You're lucky Yellow Diamond took you out of stasis. Disrespect her one more time and your cracked gem will be on my hands!"

However, the guard didn't know their prisoner too well, otherwise they wouldn't have been surprised when Amber laughed.

It was a half-hearted insane laugh that seemed to echo throughout the whole ship; it would have scared the gem if she had not had the most powerful Diamond Authority figure next to her or if she hadn't been trained to deal with defects like this.

"That's enough" Yellow Diamond commanded as she nodded to the guard to let go of the giggling Amber, although this didn't stop the large figure from tossing her onto the metal floor with a soft 'umph'.

"Your mission is to first find Peridot's location, _then_ track down her _informative_ and _escort_. We'll do the rest."

"Informative and escort? What pretty new words…"

The Diamond Authority couldn't help but sigh in annoyance at that statement, making a snicker arise from the assassin as she did so.

"Escort...Informative...Escmative?"

With a reminder that she wanted to get away from the psychopath and back to being dicator, Yellow Diamond nodded too one of the guards, making them go to the front of the ship and pull a lever.

Suddenly, without any warning, the green hand opened up and a small green orb arose from the floor.

"This, Amber, will be your craft."

Amber's four eyes widened "An escape pod? You really don't care about my safety, do you?"

A growl arose from the dictator, her patience beginning to grow thin "How _obtuse_ of you. Now please get in, I have much more important matters to discuss…"

Begrudgingly and with a little bit of rough assistance the ice blue-eyed gem slipped into the green orb, her hands scraping the sides idly as she did so.

There was suddenly a moment of awkward silence and stares as the floor began to open slightly.

"So...what happens now?" Amber sincerely asked as a broken laugh left her.

"Now?" Yellow Diamond sneered "you fall."

And with that, the assassin was dropped onto the earth's hot atmosphere, a neon green smoke trail following in her pursuit.

000000

 **Hello evreyone, Diamondtime here with a shipping fic of Steven Universe. so, yea this is a Malcahite/OC fic because I wondered why Malachite go no love! Oh, and their will be action and plot to come in the next chapter.**

 **Also Please Note:**

 **This is not a self-insert, I just didn't think she should be shipped with any of the cannon characters because I didn't think they suited her. I also just made Amber a psycopath just to keep things intresting~**

 **Anyway, please R &R! It's what keeps me going and your suggestions will help shape this fic if you have any!**

 **~Diamondtime**


End file.
